Gladiator Badges
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Gladiator Badges attained by accomplishing specific tasks that unlock creatures that will assist you in the arena. Alphabetical List of Gladiator Badges * 5th Columnist for earning the Celebrant Badge and Reveler Badge * 7th Generation Paragon Protector for earning the Infiltrator Badge * Abomination for obtaining the Synapse's Cohort Badge * Anathema for earning the Finder Badge * Arachnoid for earning the Sewer Dweller Badge * Arch-Mage of Agony for earning the Archmage Badge * Avalanche Shaman for earning the Banisher Badge * Behemoth Overlord for earning the Demon Slayer Badge * Boulder for earning the Liberator Badge * Button Man Gunner for earning the Keeper of Peace Badge * Caliban for earning the Regenerator Badge * Chief Swiper for earning the Pwnz Badge * Cobra for obtaining the Snake Charmer Badge * Cog for obtaining the Gearsmasher Badge * Crane Enforcer for earning the Tracer Badge * Crey Power Tank for defeating 100 Crey Tanks * Ember Legacy of Flame for defeating 100 Legacy Chain Minions * Fire Thorn Caster for earning the Thorn Robber Badge * Fortunata Seer for defeating 100 Fortunata Seers * Fungoid for earning the Protectorate Badge or the Devourer of Earth Badge * Gremlin for earning the Electrician Badge * Hellfrost for earning the Coldblooded Badge or the Coldhearted Badge * Hercules Titan for obtaining the Grand Lanista Badge * Hordeling Lasher for defeating 100 Hordelings * Hydra Protean for earning the Charmer Badge * Juicer for obtaining the Watcher on the Knoll Badge * Kaolin Legacy of Earth for obtaining the Collector Badge or Native Badge * Longbow Nullifier for obtaining the Lanista Badge * Longbow Rifleman for obtaining the Locked and Loaded Badge * Longbow Spec-Ops for earning the Villain Badge * Longbow Warden 1 * Longbow Warden 2 for obtaining the Disruptor Badge * Lucent Legacy of Light for defeating 100 Legacy Chain Lieutenants * Meson for earning the Dimensional Warder Badge * Mob Specialist for defeating 100 Prisoner Bosses * Mook for obtaining the Washed Up Badge * Mook Capo for obtaining the Stone Cold Badge * Mu Guardian * Nebula Elite Buckshot Badge for obtaining the Soldier Badge as a villain or the Protector of Innocents Badge as a hero * Nemesis Soldier for Corrupter Badge * Night Haunt for obtaining the Pirate Badge * Night Widow for obtaining the Wiseguy Badge * Omega Wolf for earning the The Silver Bullet Badge * Outcast Slugger for obtaining the Weatherman Badge * Pariah Anchorite for obtaining the Intellectual Badge * Penumbra Elite Adjutant for obtaining the Super Spy Badge * Raider Engineer for destroying 100 Force Field Generators summoned by Sky Raider Engineers * Research Assistant for obtaining the Crey Havoc Badge * Red Cap for earning the Toothbreaker Badge * Red Hand for obtaining the Spectral Badge * Rikti Drone for earning the Savant Badge * Serpent Red Ink Man for defeating 125 Blue Ink Men * Shivan Destroyer for earning the Irradiated Badge * Slag Pile for earning the Slag Reaper Badge * Smasher Elite for earning the Legionaire Badge * Sorcerer for earning the Mage Hunter Badge * Snowbeast for earning the Toy Collector Badge * Steel Strongman for earning the Illusionist Badge * Swift Steel * Tank Smasher for earning the Tank Buster Badge * Tarantula (unavailable) * Wailer for obtaining the Stonekeeper Badge * Wailer Queen for earning the Imprisoned Badge or the Dazed and Confused Badge * Warhulk for earning the Meteorologist Badge * Wolf Spider Enforcer for attaining level 15 * Wolf Spider Tac Ops (unavailable) * Wraith for earning the Haunted Badge * Zenith Warcry Mk I for earning the Burkholder's Bane Badge See Also * Badges Category:Gladiator Badges